gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 97
Exaggerate The Tales Of Your Exploits By A Third, So Everyone Has A Good Time (昔の武勇伝は三割増で話せ, Mukashi no buyūden wa sanwarimashi de hanase) is the first part of ninety-seventh episode of the Gintama anime, which is a two-part episode. Part A Introduction Old gangmates of Catherine try to convince her to join them on a heist. Plot Catherine briefly tells the Yorozuya about her past accomplishments but they don't believe her. Otose berates the group for slacking off and has them clean up her place. Gintoki voices his concern about trusting Catherine as she's stolen from her twice in the past. On the other hand, Otose believes that she won't do it again as she's promised. Distracted for a moment, Gintoki uses this opportunity to abscond on his duties. Now outside, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Catherine continues working as their workload has been doubled thanks to Gintoki. Soon, an acquaintance of Catherine a man known as Kurikan appears. He and Catherine talk at a temple about a heist that he needs Catherine's help with. Catherine refuses as she's promised Otose that she'd abstain from thievery. Kurikan then mentions that there's been a lot of fires in Edo as of late. Furthermore, he insinuates that Catherine's store could burst into flames without notice. Perturbed by the comment, Kurikan reassures Catherine that he was simply joshing her. He goes onto say that if she still sends money to her family in the country. Then Catherine would never appease them with the paltry funding she sends them. Before leaving, Kurikan discloses the location of the heist. Kagura and Shinpachi are shown to have been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Later the two disclose their findings to Otose, who gives them an apathetic response. Gintoki then arrives and claims that if Catherine returns to thievery then let her. He also reveals his new Ketsuno Ana Figurine that he spent the rent money on. Otose then kicks Gintoki out and demands that the Yorozuya move out. She then recalls when she rehired Catherine after being released from prison. That night Catherine goes meets with her former comrades and prostates in front of them. She beseeches them to forgive her as she refuses to steal any more. Kurikan then beats Catherine up by kicking her all while saying pejorative comments and such. Gintoki then arrives and beats Kurikan with his sword. Gintoki then consoles Catherine and then tries to negotiate with her about the rent trouble he's currently in. Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otose are revealed to have been in the sidelines eavesdropping on the situation. In exchange for saving Catherine's life, they're exempt one month's rent. Characters *Catherine *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Kurikan *Yoremon *Kashiwaya *Ketsuno Crystel (Figurine) Trivia * This episode's part A is in general a parody of the 'Lupin the 3rd' anime/manga series: ** The name '山野井' was mentioned in the left side-heading in the beginning - this refers to 山野井仁 Yamanoi Jin, who is the seiyuu for Kurikan of Cat's Punch in Gintama ** クリカン Kurikan - Kurikan's name was derived from ルパン三世 Arsène Lupin III's seiyuu 栗田 貫一 Kurita Kanichi, whose nickname is Kurikan ** 柏谷 ? kashiwaya ** 服部 (also called 四ェ門) Yoremon - 石川 五ェ門 Ishikawa Goemon always carries a sword called 斬鉄剣 Zantetsuken, which is why Kurikan asked Yoremon for the sword to cut off Catherine's ears ** Catherine キャサリン replaces the role of 峰 不二子 Mine Fujiko ** Refer to Cat's_Punch_キャッツパンチ for more details on the characters. * The name Cat's Punch キャッツパンチ - This moniker was 'inspired' by the name 'Monkey Punch' モンキーパンチ, which was 加藤一彦 Katou Kazuhiko's pen-name when he created the Lupin series of manga. 'Lupin the 3rd' TV series first aired in 1971. For more details, refer to Lupin III ** This Gintama episode's entire opening sequence is a parody mish-mash of Lupin the 3rd's opening and ending sequence ** Midway through part 1 of this Gintama episode is a spoof of Natalie Cook (Cameron Diaz) in white bodysuit infiltrating Redstar's mainframe in the movie Charlie's Angels (2000) * ? small old man - check lupin storyline? * ? jewel from a small country - check lupin storyline? * ? leaping from stone to stone from crashing waves * ? housewife of multi-unit apartment 団地 danchi Part B Men Have A Weakness For Girls Who Sell Flowers And Work In Pastry Shops (花屋とかケーキ屋の娘に男は弱い, Hanaya toka kēki ya no musume ni otoko wa yowai) is the second part of the ninety-seventh episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki gets the flu and Kagura takes over as his replacement as the Yorozuya boss for one day. Plot Gintoki lies in his bed with the flu while Kagura pesters him. Shinpachi soon arrives with rice porridge and serves a small bowl to him. Kagura finishes the remainder of the porridge all while feigning illness. This instigates an argument with Shinpachi and Gintoki about how Kagura wants to be sick too. The doorbell rings, reminding Gintoki of a job he had that day. With Gintoki far too sick to do the work, Kagura takes his place the head of the Yorozuya. The woman and her three children enter the main room and Kagura talks with them in a churlish manner. The job in question that the woman hired them for was about to investigate whether or not her husband was cheating on her. While the meeting with the client proceeds, Gintoki watches it from a cracked door from the other room. Kagura continues her churlish behavior as Shinpachi tries to mediate the situation. This makes Kagura poignantly argue the woman's faith in her husband and bringing her children with her while speaking ill of the man. In her defense, the woman claims that she has confronted her husband about his cheating but he keeps quiet about it and won't file for a divorce. What the woman wants is proof that her husband is cheating. However, Kagura rejects the job offer in favor of finding proof that he still loves her. Riding on Gintoki's mophead bike, Kagura and Shinpachi drive through the streets of Edo. They first head to the client's husband's cafe workplace for evidence. When they arrive, they crash the bike by the cafe. The manager of the cafe who is also the client's husband comes out of the cafe and demands reimbursement. Sarutobi a worker at the cafe tries to reason with her boss and believes that Kagura is Gintoki. Immediately, Kagura grabs Sarutobi's chest and compliments it, whereas, Sarutobi believes she's really Gintoki. Wondering why 'Gintoki' had shrunk, Kagura claims that the accident caused it and demands her boobs. Infatuated with Kagura's comments, she hugs Kagura, causing her manager to reprimand her. Kagura then kicks Sarutobi off her and onto her manager knocking the two out. Back at the Yorozuya home base, Kagura informs that her husband and Sarutobi having an affair. The manager denies it but his wife becomes abrasive and beats him up. Sarutobi then informs Kagura that to her all me aside from Gintoki is scum and still believes that Kagura is Gintoki. Using her 'silver tongue' Kagura coaxes Sarutobi into playing along with the 'affair' hoax. Sarutobi does and fuels the wife's anger against her husband. Following a lead by Sarutobi, Kagura and Shinpachi head to Wakikaoru's flower shop... and crash land again. Meanwhile, back at the Yorozuya. Gintoki talks with the husband who discloses why he spent most of his time at Wakikaoru's flower shop. At the flower shop, Wakikaoru talks with Zenzou about the bike accident that occurred earlier. She also discloses that her former manager was trying to create a picture of his wife made completely out of flower petals. The picture, however, was ruined in the bike crash. Kagura and Shinpachi then bring back the picture to the Yorozuya base for the wife to see. And when the wife sees it, she flips out because her name is written wrong. The husband then chases after her and sees that on the street various names are written in flower petals. One of them is the names is the correct spelling of the wife's name Michiko. Michiko the wife and the husband then reconcile with one another. That night, Kagura and Shinpachi are revealed to have also caught the flu. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Sarutobi Ayame *Hattori Zenzou *Wakikaoru Trivia * Kagura replied 'Saru ippiki, kokoro wa samurai', meaning 'A monkey, a samurai at heart' when asked by Kawasaki their address - this is referring to 長渕剛 Nagabuchi Tsuyoshi's song titled 猿一匹、唄えば侍 'Saru ippiki, utaeba samurai' which translates to 'A monkey, if it sings a samurai'. * グラサン gurasan - this is slang for sunglasses as well as being Shinpachi's new name for Kagura the-mini-Gintoki, which is why Kagura asked what is on Madao's (Hasegawa Taizo) face. The regular term is サングラス sangurasu. Category:Episodes